my_hero_academia_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Kaido Kabano
Page By Boss182. Do Not edit without permission. Backstory Kaido grew up in a small town where everyone was treated differently based on their quirk. His life was very difficult since the only thing special about him was that he had one red eye, so they thought he was quirkless with a genetic mutation. Every day of his life there was terrible due to all of the bullying and assaults on him and his family. One day a new family moved into town, the family consisted of a mother, a father, and a daughter. The entire town warmed up to them quickly and were treated nicely because they had strong quirks. A week later Kaido went to the middle school and found out that everyone was surrounding the new girl and constantly asking her out on a date. At the sight of this Kaido broke into laughter calling everyone around the girl "pigs". This caused a spark and many boys ran at Kaido about to attack him but before they could the teacher stopped them and yelled at them to get back to class. After school that day Kaido left for home but saw the new girl being attacked by the boys who surrounded her before. He snuck behind the guys and tried to pull them away but one of the guys got behind him and pushed him to the ground. All of the guys surrounded him and attacked him with there quirks but he managed to withstand all of them. They started to rush him and his eye started to act funny. His eye glowed and his body became rock hard and blocked the attacks. He was curious about what happened and then he assume that he used one of the guys quirks. This was confirmed when his arm burst into flame after seeing one of the bullies use it. He managed to beat all of the bullies and chased them off. Once the battle ended the girl said thanks and told Kaido that her name wan "Rin Tomaru". After that moment no one messed with Kaido and everyone gained respect for him because of his quirk. Years later Rin and Kaido both enrolled in Kintaru High and got accepted. Ever since the fight that day him and Rin have been great friends. Appearance Kaido like his brother has hair covering one of his eyes. He also has one red eye that is always covered. He doesn't wear many clothes but his hero suit is just very durable black clothing. Personality Kaido is very smart, tricky, and manipulative. He is usually on the negative side of things but helps out anyone in need. Hates people who take advantage of others. Pretty cocky against anyone who doesn't know his quirk. Abilities NONE TO REALLY POINT OUT Quirk Devil's Eye The quirk causes one of the user's eyes to become red and make the pupil slitted. The eye has many stages that are based off the user's emotions, situation, and power. The quirk allow the user to do many things. Quirk Stages * Stage 1: The iris is red with a black slitted pupil. * Stage 2: The iris remains red but the pupil turns into a circle with 2 other circles circling it. * Stage 3: The iris remains red while the pupil turns into a spinning star and covers most of the iris. * Stage 4: The entire eye turns red and the pupil becomes a circle that is being surrounded by three smaller circles. * Stage 5: The eye turns black and the pupil turns bright red. Quirk Skills * Power Boost: The eye increase all attacks by 2x the amount. (4x for Stage 4 and 5x for Stage 5) * Strength Drain: The user can drain strength from one or more targets and add that power on top of the current user's power. The effect lasts 15 minutes. * Speed Drain: The user can drain speed from one or more targets and add that speed on top of the current user's power. The effect lasts 15 minutes. * Copy: The user can copy any fighting style and action a target does by looking at them with the eye. * Quirk Copy: The user can copy any quirk he sees in action. The user can copy endless amount of quirks and can combine a number of them. Copy lasts for 10 minutes. (Or as long as Stage 4 and 5 are active) * Devil's Sight: The user can see through many objects with the eye such as: clothes, walls, people, and any sort of fabric. * Force Activate: The user can activate the eye forcefully even if it's covered. * Full Devil: Both of the user's eyes turn red and the full demon mode activates. In this stage the power of the eye increases by 5x the amount. Last for 2 minutes. (8x the amount for stage 4 and 10x the amount for stage 5) Equipment * Energy Drinks: To restore his energy * Eye Drops: To help his dry eye. Trivia * His favorite food is Ramon, his least favorite food is sushi. * He is in love with Rin Category:Students Category:Mutant Quirk Users Category:Quirk Users Category:Heroes in Training Category:Characters